


Reborn for the Better

by Hannah_Hiddles10



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel, The Avengers (2012), bbc - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Hiddles10/pseuds/Hannah_Hiddles10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Doctor wakes to find himself in Italy, with black hair (still not a ginger...)he realizes he has the strange urge to go find some green clothes... and the woman with the fiery red hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Loki, Doctor Who, BBC America, or The Doctor... but don't i just wish:)
> 
> Comment! Tell me how you like it... or tell me it sucks! Also, reviews on edits would be appreciated!

Chapter 1

Darkness.

That's all that resonates within me. The world around me is nothing but white sound trickling with electricity, while my mind remains desolate. I don't know where I am. Heck, I don't even know where my body is. I feel weightless. Timeless. But soon dark, inky colors begin to flood my vision, at least I think it is my vision... purples and blues in all kinds of different hues float around me and encircle me, though not in an embrace. At first I though I would be taken in by these colors and lifted above the world, above this darkness. But I'm not as fortunate as I'd wish to be. The colors begin to slash at me and finally-finally I can sense my body again. I feel as if my back is to the ground, but I'm not certain... Yet I see nothing in the darkness that can prove me wrong. My hands are high above my head and restrained against my will, I might add, as a little tug on them proves it with a shocking jolt of electricity that happens to flow through my veins. It seems as if my hands are bolted down, or at least they're too heavy to lift. However, I don't really feel anything else on my body, besides a thin layering of cloth as shirt sleeves and a thin wrapping of pants around my.. well what i believe to be my legs. Once I accomplish the task of feeling my heartbeat again, I'll attempt to get out of... whatever this is, With my eyes shut and the occasional jolt of electricity that came from fidgeting now held to a stop, it's easy to focus and feel out my heartbeat. At first I hear my breathing, nice and calm after relaxing into this desolate place. Though my heartbeat is hard to find. Or really to determine. I hear something, but it sounds... impossible. The beating is- actually loud- really loud. It's honestly a surprise I hadn't noticed it before. Now that I've picked up on it, it shakes me into reality. Or what I assume to be reality. What disturbs me more than this is that I hear... I hear two heartbeats. The second is faint and struggling to keep up. It sickens me to hear such a shuddering heart, just hearing it's off kilter beat makes me believe that it should be put out of its misery. What's even more odd is the feeling I get from hearing these hearts. They both feel... I feel they're both mine. But that's ridiculous!! It's impossible to have two hearts... Right? Ahh this is beginning to give me a headache. The colors continued to swirl around me, even through my musings. As my thoughts settle and focus on that hears, I notice something about the colors: they're in coordination with the beating hearts. The first and healthy beating heart beats with fiery red and orange colors that are clouded by the darkness, but still end in a yellow fringe. The second, sickening heart, beats with sickly dark colors and hues of deep greens, blues, and ink out into purple. Slowly the second heart distorts more in sound. The darker colors begin to be shaded while the bright colors are brought into the foreground. Soon enough the second heart slows into a sluggish beat, until it becomes painful to listen to. Listening to this becomes unbearable and attempting to block it out, I strain my arms and legs, trying with all my might to escape. For all my efforts, I only receive shock therapy that renders my body useless. Though something has changes. The warm colors seem more bright and beat with vibrance. Thankfully, the dark colors seem to have vanished along with the beat of the sluggish heart. Slowly, my vision becomes invaded with white sparkles and dashes of light, distracting my line of focus. The warm colors seem to beat at my core and suddenly, I feel myself; my mind... my body, beat along with it. There is nothing but this warmth, this heartbeat, this strong thump of a drum. Suddenly the desolate place in which I was trapped in is filled with light and now I can feel myself be risen from the ground. The restraints on my arms release and I-I FEEL the energy leave, I feel them and their hold on me vanish. But something... something metallic remains. My body is pushed vertically and thrusted into the sky- the white blinding sky. I'm filled with eternal warmth and... happiness. Is this what happiness feels like? My arms are extended outward, my head thrown back, and I feel alive. I feel awakened and living. Life burns in my chest and I love it. Slowly something beneath me feet shifts and tickles them, sand forms under my bare feet and I scrunch hen up to enjoy the sensation. Something warm and... heat-filled emits onto my face. It's not as harsh nor as brilliant, and somewhat far away, but still wonderful and much welcomed. finally I try and -success! - I open my eyes! I can see! Blinded by the light and a plane of sand, but it's okay. I'm not locked away in some tortuous tower or a dungeon, I'm here! Out in the open and as my eyes focus more, my legs begin to realize they can't hold my weight and tilt me face first into the sand. So much for happiness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I groan as my strength slowly comes back to my legs and arms, and I'm hoping -praying- that I'll be able to stand so I can feel the warmth. I need it. My body craves it. I try to open my eyes once more, but I remember that I need to push myself up out of the sand first. I place my palms on the ground in front of me and i feel the coolness of the grainy texture under them. Continuing to lie there for another moment or two, I play with the sand under the tips of my fingers. My brain is still whirling around in circles. My hearts beat loudly and I feel the vibrations reverberating back to me through the sand. Pushing myself onto my knees, I see raven colored hair fall in to my eyes. "Still not ginger..." Oh... my voice sounds foreign in my ears. I try speaking again. "Rose Tyler... Martha Jones... Donna Noble... Amy Pond. TARDIS?" Well. this is odd. My voice sounds silky smooth, sliding from my mouth carefully, and with much purpose. I feel I'll be able to get used to this easily. Finally looking down to survey my body, I see a fit -but not buff- body which will easily be useful for my day to day activities. Smiling I look to the sky, the brilliant blue sky. Blinking hard, my memory comes back to me in waves. I remember I'm on the shore of Italy. Beautiful place... ugly monster. She was a big threat and made me re-think my ability to help the human race. Where is she? She of many faces, many lives, many men. Where is the one who has done this to me? Fiery red hair, exploding personality. She's the devil in my eyes. I look around me and urge myself to stand. I look down at my tattered brown pants and blue shirt. My bow-tie hangs crookedly on my chest. I pull it off and wrap it around my head like a bandanna and begin up the hill that was behind me to try and find the TARDIS. And... I have the strange urge to find something green to wear. 

After a half an hour of travel or so, the sand begins to burn my feet. If I weren't so focused on racking my brain for that tiny little piece of my memory that just doesn't seem to fit, I don't think I would have noticed until the hour and a half mark. Though luckily enough there seems to be some sort of enclosure just up ahead. Thankfully I won't have to resort to tearing my bow-tie into socks. I love bow-ties... bow-ties are cool. Although I've been walking for quite awhile in this exhausting heat, I hadn't felt the side effects yet. Seeing that the shady patch of trees just up ahead is within jogging distance, I set a steady pace. I take off and forget about my complaints, and worries of lost memories and broken bow-ties. Instead I focus on the soft and steady movement of the sand as my feet push it behind me. I reach the trees and collapse under their shade. When they start to waver and disappear I- ... wait. Not understanding what was happening I jumped up, the trees vanishing. It was only a mirage. And I was exhausted and really, REALLY thirsty. I look to my left in utter pain now, and see a little blue box sitting there under the terrace of a building that must have been there the whole time. "SEXY!!!" I dash over to my box and lean on the door for support. She seems to purr under my weight and familiarity and I sigh in relief. I unlock the doors and let them swing open to reveal a completely new interior. The regular oranges and blues I was used to were gone and were replaced with brilliant whites; greens swirling in different shades through the ceiling and down the walls, yellow stars glistening at my arrival. "You're gorgeous." I step up to the console and pat her lightly. The controls blaze yellow and red under my fingers and I laugh and swirl in a dizzy, happy circle. That is... before I collapse onto the floor for the third time that day.

Careless and delighted, I just laugh and compliment the TARDIS while wallowing on the ground with glee. "Oh, darling. You're even more beautiful than I last remember." Taking a deep breath, I steady myself and my uncontrollable giggles. After counting to five I use my hands to latch onto the nearest part of the TARDIS and lift myself onto my feet. I swallow away my fears and try to blink away the blind spots in my vision. Frowning down at what I now see is the flight section of the TARDIS control panel, I stretch my hand across it to a little shelf that holds a clear glass on water. I swipe at it several times until I finally tap it with my middle finger. Quickly I bring my hand back to my face to examine it. That was odd. It was an unfamiliar touch to my hands. The TARDIS whirs again and I smile and pat one of her levers. "I know, I've missed you too," my voice exits my mouth in a slither of sexy. I finally get my long fingers wrapped around the glass and almost fall on my face again but steady myself and gulp down the water, letting the cool quench my parched throat. "Better? .... Better." I try to find a mirror inside one of the extensive hallways of the TARDIS and I finally find one in one of the side rooms. It stretches the length of one whole wall and part of the floor. What i see astonishes me. A tall, extremely handsome figure stands looking back at me. Jet black hair and blazing blue eyes are what stares back at me. Long, slim legs and a bone structure built by the gods form my body. My jaw-line stands out against my fair skin, and when I smile, it lights the whole room. I approach the mirror and watch the handsome man follow my moves. Now I'm not one to be self centered, but damn. I look good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment! Tell me how you feel!!!

A smirk sets itself on my features and I have to work to keep it from turning into another smile and distracting myself. Pushing the mirror from my thoughts, I head back to the main controls. Placing a hand in my hair I start to question how I got to Italy and whatever happened last. Reaching an altering yellow and red touch screen computer, begin to think what I could search for that may be able to give me some clues. Could I have left a message for myself? I just simply couldn't remember. The light, airy colors that seem to spring from the screen as I move my fingers distract me for a moment. Sighing, I tap into the TARDIS and search it's database. Finding nothing of importance, I sink into a chair and sigh. Placing a slender hand over my eyes, I try to bring back and helpful knowledge. "UGHHHHHHH." I slam my fist onto my knee, throw my head back and glare at the ceiling. I wish I could remember what or where or why I exist. "Honey... What're we gonna do about me head? Huh?" I give her affection by patting the seat next to me. "We'll figure it out. Won't we?"

I sit there for a moment, racking my brain once more, trying to focus on my blurred memories. "Well. I give up." Deciding there was nothing left to do I transport the TARDIS closer to the nearest town, check the date and year -November 4, 1966- great year. There was the film festival to think about! Gillo Pontecorvo! Great lad. Exceptional mind. He was the winner this year! Brilliant film!!

Oh! And don't forget the MOSE Project!! Made to protect Venice from floods! They made barriers to help control the wat- wait. Floods... floods.. why does that ring a bell? Oh. Oh... I remember now. This is the date in which Venice's water raises the highest height it ever has been. 6 feet 4 inches! Crazy!! This flood costs over 6 million dollars in damaged artwork. Ohhh bad day. I sighed. This is gonna be a long day. I wish I could have landed in another time. I could just leave now... though.. maybe not. I stepped outside the TARDIS doors and found myself on one of the many gorgeous streets of Venice. 

The waterways spread out vastly before my eyes and I'm amazed at the architecture and beauty of them. The gondolas never cease to bewilder me and inspires my love for this city once again. I stroll out and see a street vendor with various types of breads sitting there. I scoop up a roll and bite into the fluffy pieces and groan at the flavor that crosses my lips. "Ohh yeah. That's the stuff." Just as I start to walk away a man protests and grabs my arm, "Hey!" I look at him with curiosity. Although he doesn't seem to sport a single small muscle on his body. As his meaty arm entraps my own, I'm at his mercy. For the moment... I go for the friendly approach and reply with, "Hello." Seeing as the man's strong and tan brow creases into one of anger I prompt, "How may I help you?" This seems to infuriate the man. He practically growls with anger. "You can start by paying for that!" He motions to my fluffy bread. "Oh... Right. Sorry about that." I rummage around in my pocket, even though I know I don't have and up to date currency. I place the bread in my mouth and tug at the arm entrapped by the man until he lets go and allows me to search for some type of payment. Now he places his hands on his hips and angrily waits from my next action, "Come on! I don't have all day to wait! You're costing me customers!" I halt in my actions to look around me, just now noticing how I hadn't bothered to look. Milling around his stand were a few -what looked to be- daily customers with baskets. I finally pull out a small medallion from one of my FEW trips to Skarro. "Will this suffice? I apologize for the inconvenience." He pushes his golden hair out of his eyes and takes the medallion from my palm. "No problem... I will accept this." I smile, nod, and turn to continue on my way, calling back, "Thank you!" Walking the cobblestone streets of Venice was a mood changer. I love the smell of the water combined with the smell of freshly baked items everywhere. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by an ear-piercing scream. Taking off running in the direction of the scream, I gulp down the rest of my roll. I speed around a sharp corner and almost run smack into a woman running in the opposite direction. "NO!! Don't go that way! It is certain doom!" She grabs my hand and pulls me with her. I pick up my pace to match her furious dash for her life. 

"Hello! I'm the Doctor! Sorry to meet you like this!" She looks back to me with fear in her eyes, "I'm Eleanor. Please hurry!" Turning to look behind us, I catch a peek at a creature of monstrous proportions. He was huge, with eyes the size of basketballs. His head swayed greatly when he ran, for it was far too large for his body. his legs -there being four of them- were as big as tree trunks, and where he ran, it left craters in the street. We turned onto a main street and the people who saw us coming scattered. Eleanor was screaming, "Run!! Get out of here! The devil follows us!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not as long as the first! I'm blanking! Comment! tell me if you like it!


End file.
